


Shape of You

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 69, Dry Humping, F/M, Objectification, Oral, Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, he means well, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Jensen helps you get in shape





	Shape of You

“Fuck,” she breathed out, instantly drawing Jensen’s attention. He was sprawled out his couch, waiting for Y/N to return to his side. It was movie night and she hadn’t bothered leaving the room to take the phone call. Jensen never eaves dropped and even if he was to overhear something it wouldn’t matter. There was nothing to two of them hid from each other. Literally nothing.

They had both been single for a while and some drunken night they had come to the conclusion, that helping each other blow off some steam when either of them needed it was much prefered from picking up some random dude or chick at a bar.

“If you want I am game,” Jensen teased her, throwing her his best Dean smirk, making her eyes roll so hard he was sure Jared would hear it across the hall from Jensen’s apartment.

“It’s not funny, Jensen! They offered me the part. I’m gonna be Wonder Woman,” she complained, making Jensen shoot from the couch and wrap her in his arms, spinning her around the air not caring one bit about her objection.

“That’s amazing Y/N/N,” he laughed putting her down but not releasing her from his hold, “what are you so worried about?” Jensen gently stroked her hair away from her face, studying her face and trying to figure out why she wasn’t over the moon about this. She had a tendency to overthink things. He knew that. He literally spent 2 hours on the floor of her bedroom leaning against her bathroom door trying to talk her out after the first night they had slept together.

“Look at me, Jensen,” she sighed, punching the air for effect and forcing Jensen to take a step back. Something that allowed him to look her up and down, wondering what the hell she was talking about. His eyes wandered from her strong thighs he loved feeling wrapped around his waist pulling him deeper inside of her. To her curvy hips that made him think of how they swayed when she walked, drawing his attention to her ass. Round and perfect. Jensen felt his cock twitch thinking of her but his eyes kept moving. Over her flat stomach to her breasts and his mouth practically watered as he thought about how they fit into his hands and mouth. His eyes finally found her heart shaped gorgeous face, her y/e/c eyes suspiciously watching him.

“I am, sweetheart,” Jensen groaned and took a step closer making her back away from him with a frustrated expression.

“Would you stop trying to fuck me for one second and be my friend?” she snapped, making Jensen stop in his tracks. Her words cut him deeper than he knew they were intended too, so he did his best to hide his pain. Instead he raised his hands in defense taking a step back from her, making her instantly rush towards him and straight into his embrace. Jensen let out a defeated sigh as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and breathing in her scent.

“You’re the most confusion woman I have ever met. You know that right?” he teased making her laugh softly against his chest.

“I’m sorry, Jay. I didn’t mean that. I just.. I never been the lead of a movie before and Wonder Woman? I am know I am not in bad shape, but the stunts I’ll have to do…” she muttered against his chest and Jensen let out a chuckle as he realized what the real problem was. Y/N hated training. She always had. Back when she worked on the show and Misha had suggested him and her could bike to work together she had looked at him like he had been possessed by an actual demon.

“I’ll train with you. God knows I could use it with all the pie I have been eating as Dean,” Jensen grinned down at her, making her laugh. “We’ll make it fun. But now,” Jensen bend down, wrapping his arm under her ass and tossing her over his shoulder and her squeal sounded through the room. “Now we celebrate, “ Jensen laughed, playfully slapping her ass as he carried her towards his bedroom, paying no attention to her fake protests and struggles. Struggles that were long forgotten the second she landed on her back on his bed, pinned beneath him as her tongue dances with his.

***

Jensen groaned as the sunlight hit his face pulling him from his slumber. He reached across the bed to pull Y/N back against him and hopefully get few more hours, but as soon as his arm hit the empty spot his eyes opened. He pushed himself up into a sitting position with his back against the headboard, sleepily rubbing his eyes. His sheets still smelled like her and the feel of her soft skin lingered on his, but her clothes were nowhere to be seen and neither was she.

A pit formed in his stomach as he began to fear he had taken it too far last night. Sex had always been something they talked about. Something they did because one of them needed it. It hadn’t been something that just happened between them or something that one or the other had pushed. Not until last night. It wasn’t that he feared he had forced her to do something she didn’t want to do, but he was still afraid he had crossed a line. They were friends. She wasn’t his girlfriend, she… Jensen felt a stab to his chest as that thought crossed his mind. She was free to go anywhere she wanted, be with anyone she wanted. It wasn’t like she had to stay the night. Maybe someone had called her and she…

Jensen didn’t have time to finish that thought before he heard the front door opening and closing and a few seconds later her smiling face appeared in the doorway.

“Morning, sunshine,” she teased making Jensen put on a fake grumpy face and groan at her.

“What the hell are you doing up so early,” his eyes wandered up and down her body, taking in the sight and confusion rose inside of him, “and [what the hell are you wearing?](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcgi%2Fset%3Fid%3D218673483&t=MGY3MzA5YjdiNDE2YTUxZmJhNWViODk0NmE5OTdkNjNjMGYyOTZhYyw1UE9ZMWxxMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AKw_AQ-i7ic-E5e77YtA7Zg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthing-you-do-with-that-thing.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158639584497%2Fshape-of-you&m=1)”

“I went home to get them. They are my training clothes,” she practically pouted and Jensen’s eyes opened wide in surprise before a smirk slid across his face.

“I didn’t know you owned training gear,” Jensen chuckled when he saw the annoyed expression on her face and quickly ducked out of the way of the pillow she picked up and flung at him.

“Shut up, Ackles. And get dressed or I am eating your bagel too,” she huffed making Jensen laugh even harder.

“Bagels ain’t exactly healthy darling,” he pushed his luck, enjoying how flushed her cheeks got when she got angry.

“I am training okay? I am not doing one of your health freakish juice cleanses too, okay? Just get your ass out of bed, come eat and help me,” she snarled at him running from the room, leaving Jensen chuckling in bed. He knew her bad mood would be gone the second she had a chance to actually eat her own bagel. She had always been cranky as hell until she had some food in her in the morning. He had never minded, actually he found it quite endearing.

He had been right. As soon as he walked into the kitchen she was humming and smiling at him, happily chewing away on her bagel and drinking his juice. Jensen returned her smile with a small head shake before sitting down next to her. She gave him a small push with her elbow, her eyes sparkling at him.

“You’re an ass, Jay,” she spoke softly the smile never leaving her lips.

“And you’re a sour puss in the morning,” Jensen winked at her making her laugh and nod in acknowledgement.

“True.”

It took Jensen all the way through breakfast to convince her going for a run before doing anything else would be a good idea. As soon as he suggested it the smile left her face and she began complaining about him promising fun. Jensen had laughed at her and continued pushing. Finally, he had gotten her out the door and down the street. She wasn’t in bad shape at all. She had no trouble keeping up with him, but she looked miserable, so Jensen started doing small jumps, cutting her off, forcing her to half stops, making her punch the air in effort to get to him. He had her laughing and playfully telling him off by the time they reentered the apartment and Jensen suddenly realized just how much he loved that sound. Her laughter was better than any music he had ever heard and the thin veil of sweat that covered her skin, made her glisten like an uncut diamond. She was absolutely breathtaking as she stood before him smiling, happily asking what was next.

“How about some push ups?” Jensen offered slightly hesitant. He had, had increasing difficulty keeping his hands off her for the past few months. Ever since their first night together and he most certainly still had, but it wasn’t only that. His heart was skipping when she smiled at him and he needed her. Not fucking. Feeling her. Being close to her. He tried to shake the feeling as she growled in disapproval, smiling at her when she complained about that also not being fun.

“I made the running fun didn’t I?” Jensen winked at her and gave her a small shove with his elbow as he passed her, making huff to stifle giggle. His heart fluttered and he closed his eyes for a few seconds when his back was turned to her, cursing himself. Y/N was his best friend. Yes, they had sex but him thinking about how her body would feel as he pushed her against the wall in his living room. How fantastic his sheets had smelled after last nights activities. That was not something he was allowed to do. He certainly wasn’t allowed to dream about waking up each morning with her soft, warm body pressed against his or her moans as he would kiss her good morning. Him and Y/N had agreed that there arrangement wasn’t about feelings. They weren’t going to fall in love and they were going to stay best friends no matter where life took them. Jensen had agreed to all of that with every intention of keeping those promises and now all he could think of was getting her naked again. It was having her squirm beneath him as he ate her out on the couch, how fucking hot his name sounded falling from those plump lips of her and how intoxicatingly gorgeous she was lying in his arms, after they both fell off the each; strung out and happy.

“Jensen!” Y/N practically yelled behind him and he spun around to see Y/N grinning at him. Fuck she was hot.

“What?” he muttered, trying to kick himself back to reality.

“What do you mean what? I’ve been calling your name asking you how push ups can be fun three times now,” she giggled, clearly unaware, she was the reason of his little mind journey.

Jensen took a deep breath, ordering himself to focus on the task at hand. He had promised her a fun time and he was going to give her that, even if it was killing him. So he sucked it up starting to guide her through different exercises. First they did everything side by side, then the pull got too much for him and Jensen started physically guiding her more and more. His hands resting on her skin as he felt the muscles flex beneath it and it was all he could do not to push her down on the couch, taking her right there. He noticed her breathing got heavier and heavier too. He saw the stolen glances she sent him when she thought he weren’t looking, especially after his shirt came off. She wanted this too, but Jensen needed more. He needed all of her and he had no idea how to tell her. He was scared shitless of losing her completely.

His body lost the fight with his mind, the second she was in his lap. Jensen was seated on the couch, her legs wrapped around his waist as she leaned all the way backwards her hands touching the floor. Jensen had thought doing sit ups this way would be fun, he had not taken the view she would be giving him into consideration. She pushed herself back up, grinding down on his half hard cock in the process and it instantly sprung to attention. A smirk slide across her face as her face stopped inches away from his, “well it seemed you have another kind of workout in mind for us next, Ackles.”

Jensen let out a strained groan and his lips crashed into hers. They kissed hungrily for a few seconds before she rolled her hips against him again and Jensen’s head fell backwards as he moaned out his pleasure. Y/N’s lips were instantly attacking his neck and her hips rolled against his, her pussy sliding over his throbbing cock again and again, only kept apart by a few pieces of thin fabric. Her breathing got heavier and heavier against his skin as her kisses got more sloppy. Jesus fucking Christ. She was so damn perfect. Jensen couldn’t remember the last time he had done this. Jensen’s hands traveled up her legs, cupping her as helping her movements as he began thrusting his hips upwards against hers. A few thrusts were all it took before she cried out his name, coming hard and untouched above him. Her moans and and cries damn near almost pulled him with her, but he was determined to make this last. He wanted to feel himself buried inside of her. He wanted her to come again and this time on his cock with no barriers between them.

Their lips met and Jensen kissed her slowly and gently, helping her through her high as his hands slowly began to wander. Feeling all of her as he slowly undressed her. Caressing every part of her body, peppering her sensitive skin with wet kisses, loving the soft moans he drew from her. He pressed one last hot open mouthed kiss to her core making her arch against him before he moved off her to remove his shorts. He chuckled as a whine fell from lips. He loved when she got all hot and bothered, needing him as much as he needed her. He leaned back down, but before he could think she pushed against his shoulder, making him tumble to the floor besides her with a surprised look on his face.

Y/N straddled his face, filling his senses with her delicious smell before he could question her and before he had a chance to even react to her her felt her small hand wrap around the base of his cock and her tongue swirling over his head, teasing him making him groan and buck his hips involuntarily against her. She moved out of his way with a giggle making Jensen groan again, this time in frustration.

He wrapped his arms around her thighs, his hands grabbing her full ass, pulling her down against him the second he felt her tongue run through his slit. If he couldn’t make her stop her ministrations and give him what he needed, he was gonna take what he wanted from her. The instant Jensen buried his face in her ass, pushing his tongue as inside her, eating her out her mouth was on him. Sucking him down, bobbing her head up and down, making his eyes flutter in pleasure. He groaned against her pussy, making her moan desperately around him and Jensen had to fight to keep still.

His senses were overwhelmed by her. Her smell, her taste, the feel of her hot, warm mouth sucking him off. Jensen’s eyes fluttered as he felt his balls start to tighten, before he came too. He didn’t want this to be over just yet, “shit Y/N stop,” he groaned pulling his face from her dripping pussy.

Y/N pulled her lips from his aching member with a wet pop before sitting up straight, slowly turning to face him. She glided down his chest, to his stomach leaving evidence of her arousal all over his skin. Jensen let out a needy moan at the sight and she smiled at him, with a wicked glimmer in her eyes.

“You want me, Jensen? Do you want your big cock to fill up my tight pussy?” she purred rolling her hips against his and Jensen’s hands shot to her hips as a strained breath left his lungs.

“Shit, baby! I am not sure what has gotten into you but you’re fucking hot,” Jensen’s voice sounded strangled and raspy with need. Y/N leaned down kissing you passionately, before reaching down between their bodies guiding his cock between her folds. Their lust filled moans rang the room as he slipped into her, filling her up and stretching her walls. Jensen watched her with his mouth slightly opened in pleasure as she leaned back. Her eyes never left his as she braced herself, pressing her hands against his chest as she slowly began riding him. Grinding and twisting, taking what she needed from him and Jensen let her, as he watched her in awe. Her round perfect tits bouncing with her every movement, the glisten of her sweat covered skin, the need in her eyes and the pleasure written all over her face. She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen and the sight alone almost made him come apart right then and there. He couldn’t not just yet. He needed to show her.

Y/N cried out, letting her body fall forward with the first thrust of his hips. The second make her fingernails dig into his shoulders and he closed his arms around her, pulling her close. Her breasts pressed against his chest and her breath and moans mixed with his as their mouths met when he began fucking her. They weren’t kissing, just feeling each other’s lips and breathing. The pleasure was too much to keep focus on anything else. The clung to each other for dear life as Jensen frantically, pounded up into her. Chasing her release as well as his own, fucking her like it would be his last time and the truth was he never knew if it would be. The tips of his fingers dug into her skin, leaving marks. He didn’t care, he needed her more than ever and he never wanted to let her go.

Jensen had no idea how long he drove him to her as she screamed herself hoarse in pleasure. He had no idea how long they had been clinging to each other before he felt her walls spasm around him and her screams of his name echoed through the living room, just as Jensen let go with a loud animalistic growl, spilling into her.

He had no idea how long their stayed like that. Her laying lax on his chest, him slowly going soft inside her. Both shivering and panting, trying to catch their breaths. A soft moan left her as Jensen finally found the strengths to pull out, “wow.”

Jensen chuckled when she didn’t move, gently caressing her naked back with the tips of his fingers, “yeah, that was amazing.”

He had barely gotten out the words before images started invading his brain. Images of Chrises offering to train with her on set, them pushing her down on a couch or against a wall and the blind rage of jealousy started to build in Jensen. That was when it hit him. He wanted her. All of her. He had no idea when he had fallen head over heels in love with his best friend but he had, and the fact was he didn’t want to share he with anyone. He wanted her to be his and only his.

“Go out with me tonight?” Jensen breathed out, bracing for the worst, but she just nodded, still barely moving or even looking up at him.

“Okay.”

Jensen’s heart fell, when she didn’t understand but he couldn’t give up just yet, “no I mean on a date, Y/N/N.”

This time she moved and Jensen held his breath. Her reaction was not what he had expected though. Her hands found his cheeks, cupping his face as she pulled his lips to hers, kissing him deeply. “I know,” she whispered, before looking up into his eyes, “yes.”

A big goofy grin slid across Jensen face as he finally understood his feeling wasn’t the only ones that had changed. Suddenly he couldn’t control himself, he spun them both around making her squeal and laugh as he pinned her beneath him, peppering her face with kisses, before letting his lips met hers. This kiss was different from any other they had shared. It was filled with promises, love and hope for the future.  


End file.
